


Embrace The Madness

by doctahlectah



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Season 2 Poster, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Male Character, Poetry, Thoughts of Will Graham, my first poem in english i'm sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by Hannibal Season 2 Poster, from Will Graham to Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote a decent poem before, at least not in English. Hence I'm sorry for every mistake I've made.  
> Also when I wrote this, there was just poster and trailer. Naturally, it doesn't match with the events of season 2. 
> 
> Original poem has written on December 21 2013, translated on October 27 2014 from Turkish to English.
> 
> tumblr: masonnverger  
> twitter: doctahlectah

because all you have is madness.  
white clothes, enchained, your fingers and neck all you can move.  
transparent mask, white room. still everything is dark. your mind is clear now, your mind has never been this blurred.  
because all you embrace is madness.  
the man who locked you here, visiting you every day.  
only you two can understand his smile in this world of seven billion.  
only you two know the truth. can’t talk, no one believes you.  
because all you embrace is the madness.  
that transparent mask, silencing your screams.  
that man visits you every day, to remind who he is, to remind who you are.  
you don’t know who you are.  
your cell is colder than home. loneliness.  
because all you embrace is madness.  
your eyes ,filled with darkness, can feel souls. can they feel the little blonde girl who teared apart?  
thoughts unstable, thoughts tasteless.  
use a knife, a cut to the vein, a quick death.  
use a knife, savour a murder, let him feel your madness in his bones.  
use a knife, end yourself.  
don’t use a knife, because you can’t kill him, his heart of ice. he is part of you. you will never get him out of your dark mind.  
will never be the person you once were.  
because all you embrace is madness.  
what’s left to think?  
night has came. lights of your cell turned off, that’s how you know it. your vision shaking, you feeling the breath of dark shadows. you resist.  
kill me, you say.  
thinking you are stronger one second later.  
white day, dark eyes. you see the truth.  
can’t speak.  
can’t cry.  
can’t scream.  
your vision is clear.  
your hands, not shaking.  
now they are.  
open your eyes, the hell. close your eyes, the imagination is worse than hell.  
no one believes you.  
because all you embrace is madness.  
the man who murdered you asks your well being. your laugh filling the cell, a laugh full of pain, angst, conscious of you can’t escape. that man, seared into your soul.  
your soul is dark, full of blood.  
you bite the faces of guardians.  
transparent mask, getting closer to your face, you must be scared, why aren’t you?  
dead already. no, i’m strong. can’t die until he dies. but he won’t.  
had a seizure. asleep, no one’s there. awaken, no one’s there.  
pupils can’t be seem. no one’s there with you.  
loneliness.  
you are alone because you are unique.  
because all you embrace is madness.


End file.
